<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Navy Blue by KuraiTsuky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749081">Navy Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky'>KuraiTsuky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the Colors in the Universe [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortality isn’t living forever, that’s not what it feels like. Immortality is everyone else dying. Except there is one person that doesn’t die, the one person he wants more than anyone in the Universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twelfth Doctor/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the Colors in the Universe [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/873954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Navy Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>Out of her heels and clothes, she is much smaller than he’d imagined. Her hair falls in wild, dark auburn curls all over her shoulders. Her face looks softer like this, the entirety of her looks fragile and if he didn’t know what she’s capable of –in truth much more than he is- he’d truly fall for the illusion. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>She wastes no time undressing him, deft fingers undoing well known garments. Even before he’s out of his jacket he can’t quite keep his hands out of her skin, it’s never been this soft before, or this incredibly pale. She’s like an apparition, and as soon as he’s out of the confine of his trousers, he takes her up in his arms, shuddering when his cock brushes against her inner thigh then the wet, velvety skin of her sex. He moans softly against her arched throat feeling her fingers dig into his hair as he turns, pushing her back against the wall and starting to penetrate her. Missy moans in his ear, but seems dissatisfied with how long he’s taking, because she digs her heels on his buttocks and pushes herself down on his cock. The Doctor moans and shudders again, resting his forehead against her damp shoulder, or maybe it’s his forehead the one that’s damp, before recoiling and pushing again. </span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>She moans loudly in her ear, and moves her hips to meet him thrust by thrust. He looks through his lashes, at her heavy lidded eyes darkened by desire and falls in love all over again.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>It’s a lie; he’s never ever stopped loving her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>